Mercador da Morte
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um homem obcecado por seu trabalho, um fabricante de armas. Um homem contratado para proteger o mercador da morte. Quem está por trás dos atentados? Até onde é possível separar o dever, da necessidade de proteger? Yaoi, Lemon - Akane Gift - SSDreams AS
1. Chapter 1

**MERCADOR DA MORTE**

Fanfiction de amigo secreto para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange

Casal/Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia

Classificação: NC-18 (conteúdo permitido apenas pra maiores de 18 anos)

Gênero: Angst/Romance

Alerta: Lemon/Universo Alternativo/Violência

Tipo: Em Capítulos

Completa: Não

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e provavelmente sexo (lemon) entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Não costumo demorar com as continuações mas eventualmente posso demorar, não fiquem chateados, a gente tem vida real para encarar não é mesmo? Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa anos depois da Saga de Hades. Os cavaleiros foram todos revividos e tentam se readaptar ao novo mundo que os espera. Saga agora tem trinta anos. Explicações dadas, boa leitura.

O casal é um dos preferidos dela, embora o fandom os ignore sempre. Nem sei se prestou isso, penei para escrever, podia ter feito Camus e Milo, mas me amarro em desafios. E, pow, foi demais tentar uma história que prestasse com eles. Espero que não esteja uma porcaria. Vai desculpando se não tiver bom. Eu tentei tá?

**Parte I**

**Valentine - POV**

- "Fique deitado!"

O que eu fiz? Fiquei rente ao chão com aquele homem que era um pesadelo ambulante deitado em cima de mim. Não! Não é o que estão pensando! Estávamos sob fogo cruzado e ele me jogou numa vala de escoamento de águas pluviais que devido às últimas chuvas, não continha apenas água. Maneira educada de mencionar algo que parecia o esgoto.

Ouvi mais tiros, vários deles. Aquele homem... Ele parecia ter olhos em todos os lugares, parecia ter mãos suficientes para empunhar variadas armas e parecia uma parede a se levar em consideração a musculatura poderosa em cima de mim.

O primeiro a chegar. Ele é sempre o primeiro a chegar. Todo de preto, elegantíssimo, o salto das botas de cano baixo por baixo da calça do terno. Eu já vi o que há nessas botas. Lâminas na ponta e no salto, facas nos dois pés. Sem falar em uma arma reserva escondida. Ele é perigoso, mas não para mim, para os outros.

Sirenes, ensandecidas, múltiplas, rápidas. Freadas, uma profusão de passos e mais tiros. Logo tudo fica silencioso. Que ótimo, o aparato de segurança desse inglês chegou todo. Por isso que pago tanto dinheiro a ele, para que eu seja protegido. O problema é que não quero mais ser protegido, quero agir. Ele discorda.

- "Está ferido?"

A voz era levemente parecida com uma crítica. Ora, ao inferno com tudo aquilo!

- "Não, não estou ferido. Não por eles. Você quase quebrou meu braço, mas creio que foi necessário."

- "Não cometo atos desnecessários. Por que me desobedeceu?"

- "Não sou uma pobre criança perdida na selva."

- "Talvez devesse mudar minha pergunta para algo próximo de: por que insiste em bancar um completo idiota?"

- "Você precisa ser tão grosseiro?" Minha voz não oscila muito, é baixa apesar de tudo.

- "Você precisa me obedecer! Qual seu problema com autoridade?"

- "Você não pode estar pensando, seriamente, que eu vou obedecer a tudo que mandar como um cachorrinho adestrado! Eu tenho raciocínio próprio."

- "Pode até ser, mas seu raciocínio foi errado dessa vez. Achou mesmo que estaria seguro no meio da rua quase deserta à uma da manhã? Por que deixou o restaurante sem dizer nada?"

- "Talvez sim. Até assassinos precisam dormir e, eu não lhe devo explicações de meus motivos."

- "Terroristas não dormem. Não aprendeu nada nesses meses?"

- "Aprendi que você me despreza. Que não aprecia meu trabalho e que simplesmente não me tolera, e me pergunto por que continua aqui se está tão infeliz. Eu estou molhado, cansado, friorento e, pior, fedendo. Belo fim de noite para um empresário de renome."

- "Você é fabricante de armas, queria o quê? Uma recepção vip? Ora, vamos embora."

O jeito como Radamanthys me levanta me irrita, o jeito como ele me olha, de cima, me irrita. A voz dele me irrita. Céus, eu vou matar esse homem!

- "E se me desobedecer de novo..."

- "Vá se danar!"

- "Está mal humorado por que quebrou a cara ao me desobedecer ou por que está fedendo como gambá? Entre logo na limousine."

- "Vocês estão bem?"

Sylphid abre a porta do carro guardado por três homens com metralhadoras. Elas são boas armas. Como sei? Eu as vendo.

- "Sim, estamos ótimos. Podemos ir agora e, Radamanthys, você não cansa de bancar o insuportável?"

- "Não estou bancando o insuportável, é uma característica minha irritar meus clientes para que morram de infarto e eu não consiga protegê-los."

O riso irônico no rosto dele me faz revirar os olhos. Entro no carro fortemente blindado com ele sentando ao meu lado e tocando em meus braços e pernas.

- "Radamanthys, eu não quebrei nada."

- "Senhor Valentine, é meu dever ter certeza. E agora pare de reclamar e me diga o que veio fazer a essa hora da noite sozinho por aqui. Levei quase meia hora para achá-lo. Sua sorte é que eles não são tão bons quanto eu. Por que fez isso?"

- "Sua modéstia não mudou nada e, se quer mesmo saber, cansei de me esconder, de que me adianta tudo que tenho se não posso aproveitar?"

- "Ah, que ótimo. Então pague meu último salário e depois me recontrate, agora como assassino, que terei o maior prazer em te dar um tiro sem dor para poupar o trabalho de todos os que o querem morto."

Aquela voz dele, de novo. Dava para eu sentir a raiva contida nele. Dava para eu quase ver por trás dos olhos dourados o quanto ele me desprezava.

- "Quero perguntar algo a você, Radamanthys."

- "Fale."

- "Por que me odeia tanto?"

Eu acho que consegui atingi-lo. Ele abre e fecha a boca e silencia. Vejo-o estreitar os olhos e suspirar.

- "Eu não o odeio."

- "Então por que simplesmente não conseguimos nos entender?" Minha voz sai baixa demais, como se eu estivesse fazendo uma confidência. Lembro-me de dar uma olhada em meu estado. Desanimador! Eu devo estar lindo mesmo... Cabelos longos são bonitos, mas melados de água pútrida devem estar maravilhosos... Meu terno preto está um lixo. – "Eu preciso de uns dez banhos."

- "Você não obedece. Eu odeio gente que não se valoriza o suficiente."

- "Gostaria de um pouco de carne e talharim, também. Não pude jantar, fugir do restaurante cansou-me e, quando ia comer alguma coisa, fui repentinamente atirado no esgoto." Olho para ele com ar de quem não o ouviu.

- "Por que pergunta se não escuta as respostas?"

- "Eu sou o patrão. Quem disse que devo obedecer?" Eu sei que ele vai ficar furioso. Ele detesta que eu o lembre que sou eu quem manda.

- "Não quero vê-lo morrer, Valentine."

O tom dele... O olhar dele. Tão diferente. A esperada farpa que não veio. O que há agora? Viro-me para ele e nos encaramos um tanto. Ele parece quase triste. Dou um longo suspiro. Eu sou fabricante de armas poderosas e não consigo lidar com um guarda-costas? Não é possível.

- "Estamos chegando."

A voz de Radamanthys muda para algo próximo à indiferença e eu me encolho no banco, estou com frio. Ouço-o gemer baixo e viro-me para ele, sem entender.

- "O que há?"

- "Estamos chegando."

Ele repete a frase e vejo Sylphid suspirar. Ah, claro, os dois são pagos para me proteger, só que mais parecem duas mães de um bebê indefeso.

- "Por que não me disse, Rada?"

Ouço a voz de Sylphid baixa e preocupada. Do que ele está falando? Continuo sem entender quando Radamanthys geme novamente e Sylphid muda de posição para ampará-lo. E eu nunca imaginei que aquele loiro inglês precisasse algum dia de alguém para ampará-lo.

- "Alguém vai me responder ou... Droga, Radamanthys!"

Sylphid abriu o terno perfeito dele e vejo o sangue escorrer pela mão direita. A camisa cinza chumbo está empapada de vermelho do ombro até o punho. Quando foi que o atingiram? Não ouvi sequer um gemido de dor!

- "Não foi nada, Sylphid, tire suas patas de mim!"

- "Cale-se ou eu mesmo dou-te um tiro."

Os diálogos entre meus dois seguranças eram sempre assim, delicados.

- "Vamos para o hospital." Tomo minha decisão e pego o intercomunicador para falar com o motorista. Radamanthys tem ao menos duas balas no ombro. Por que esse idiota não usa colete?

- "Não."

- "Você não manda em mim, inglês."

- "Senhor Valentine, ao menos entre em sua casa, eu vou deixar uma equipe. Eu não tenho ferimentos fatais, o deixaremos em sua residência e eu vou para o hospital com Sylphid."

Eu hesito um pouco e fico abismado ao ver Sylphid rasgar a camisa do outro, retirar a roupa e depois cortar em tiras para apertar o ferimento. Não parece bom.

- "Não fico seguro sem meu segurança."

Respondo sentindo um nó na garganta aparecer não sei de onde. Esse idiota loiro!

- "Nós vamos para o hospital. Mande a equipe inteira para a ala de emergência, eu vou para lá. Avisem a todos. Radamanthys foi ferido. Entendeu, Queen?"

Ouço a resposta do motorista que faz uma manobra incrível virando o imenso carro a mais de 80 quilômetros por hora. Todos eles foram estupidamente bem treinados. Treinados por ele. Por esse homem incrível que eu admiro muito, embora ele não saiba e eu nunca tenha dito nada.

Foi há um ano que as ameaças começaram.

O ruim de trabalhar com armas é que todo mundo acha que somos assassinos machões que adoram estourar cabeças alheias.

Não sou assim. Gosto de poesia, literatura, boa música. Sou um gourmet e delicio-me com variados sabores de todas as grandes cozinhas internacionais. Só que, por acaso, herdei o negócio de meu tio. Sou órfão desde os dois anos, ironicamente por conta de um atentado a bomba no Chipre.

Fui criado por um homem distante, frio e dedicado ao trabalho. Aprendi desde cedo que armas podem ser boas aliadas, se você souber usá-las. Não tenho nada contra o que faço, mesmo porque se não fosse eu, seria outro. E há tantos outros negócios piores.

Ora, não vamos ser hipócritas.

Há vendedores porque há compradores.

Uma lei tão simples de mercado.

O ser humano vai se livrar das armas quando houver paz em todos os lugares, ou seja, em minha opinião, nunca.

Eu apenas fabrico um quinto de todo o material bélico disponível.

Meu apelido é Mercador da Morte.

Prefiro pensar em mim como alguém que garante vidas impedindo que outros insanos armados tenham sucesso em seus projetos.

Não sou impiedoso, muito menos sádico, mas cansei de ver gente bem intencionada propondo o fim do mercado de armas, sem entender que logo arrumariam outra coisa para colocar no lugar.

Tenho rígidos valores. Não negocio com traficantes, nem com países tão pobres que não tenham dinheiro para comida. Isso parece estranho? Eu não acho. Cuido bem de meus empregados, pago meus impostos e negocio com justiça.

Vendo para organizações protecionistas, acreditem se quiserem. Também vendo para guardas nacionais, para organizações paramilitares de alguns países onde ter um revólver é uma espécie de transição da infância para a idade adulta.

E cobro um bom preço pelo que vendo. Eu não exploro ninguém. Não faço mercado duplo: não vendo para dois países em guerra ao mesmo tempo.

Infelizmente nem todos pensam assim. Infelizmente trocam drogas por armas, dinheiro de guerras sangrentas e de opressão financiam vários dos meus concorrentes. E acho que por isso eu desperto tanta raiva. Ou talvez por que desenvolvi uma arma tão espetacular que não há defesa possível para ela ainda e decidi não vender para duas repúblicas de fachada que poderiam causar danos ao país que escolhi para viver. Oh, não, o dinheiro não tem pátria, mas eu tenho vida.

Ou pensava que tinha.

Só que ultimamente, no último ano, vi-me numa sucessão de "acidentes" que só não deram certo por que meus inimigos cometeram um erro comigo: avisaram-me que eu era um alvo.

Quando a primeira caixa com sangue de animais dentro de um vidro chegou, eu pensei que era alguma piada de mau gosto.

Só que depois dela, mandaram-me pedaços de animais, ratos mortos, cobras vivas em embalagens estranhas e até um boneco de vudu.

Sem falar no atentado com antraz. Esse último me fez ver que eu não estava nada seguro.

Foi então que eu fiz meu trabalho de casa e encontrei o melhor que o dinheiro podia pagar. Encontrei Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Não pensem que sou indefeso, sou ótimo atirador, excelente com facas e um lutador de artes marciais muito bom. Sempre me cuidei muito e sempre acreditei que se eu não conheço meu produto, não posso confiar nele, nem vendê-lo. Uso armas com a facilidade de alguém que é chef de cozinha e maneja facas.

Só que não era o bastante.

A negociação foi bem difícil. Encontrar o loiro inglês foi o primeiro desafio. Ele não gosta de ser encontrado. Troca de mensagens cifradas por jornais, troca de emails não rastreáveis, conversas com modificadores de voz por celulares que eram jogados fora ao final da ligação.

E depois de tudo isso, um encontro no meio de um depósito abandonado quando ele decidiria se eu valia à pena. Imagine se eu aceitaria algo assim? Só que aceitei.

Aceitei depois que eles explodiram o carro de um dos meus diretores, como um aviso para mim, deixando-o na porta de minha mansão.

Aceitei depois que minha secretária de mais de cinqüenta anos de idade foi atacada, estuprada, sodomizada e fotografada. Eles a deixaram num carro na minha vaga de estacionamento de uma das sedes da empresa. Ninguém os viu, ninguém os ouviu.

Medo.

Eu senti medo.

E se para encontrar alguém que diziam que era o melhor no que fazia eu tinha que aceitar situações estranhas e exigências maníacas, tudo bem.

E lá fui eu. Sozinho, num carro alugado, não vou negar que com um pouco de medo. Só que o tal Radamanthys havia me dito que na hora em que eu saísse da agência de veículos com o carro que ele designara para mim ele estaria me acompanhando e que eu não sofreria nada, ao menos até que nos encontrássemos e, não sei o motivo, mas confiei nele.

E confiar em ingleses é algo bem complicado para um cipriota.

Nosso encontro foi memorável.

Fiquei em pé no meio de um galpão escuro, fora dos limites da cidade, ouvindo sons esquisitos e então ele surgiu de uma parede como se lá tivesse se materializado.

Radamanthys me impressionou ao ponto de eu arregalar os olhos. E eu não me impressiono facilmente, não depois do que já vi em guerras e em cenas que acontecem por conta de armas. Oh, não, eu não me impressiono com muitas coisas. Só que me impressionei com ele.

Um homem alto, com uma balaclava preta que escondia seu rosto e deixava à vista apenas seus olhos se dirigiu a mim numa voz rouca e baixa. E eu soube que ele era perigoso. A malha preta aderida ao corpo que ele usava não deixava muito para a imaginação e eu fiquei olhando-o, admito, por que, sendo nada discreto, que corpo aquele homem tinha! Ele se movia em movimentos não usuais, não caminhou para mim em linha reta, embora eu tenha demorado um pouco para perceber isso.

Tomei um susto quando mãos fortes me revistaram, vindas de minhas costas. Outra voz, mais suave, dizendo que eu não devia me mexer ou morreria. Temi que tivesse sido alvo de um atentado, mas as mãos de quem eu depois saberia chamar-se Sylphid apenas estava procurando escutas, armas ou sei lá mais o quê.

- "Clear, Mister Wyvern."

- "Acho que agora podemos conversar, Senhor Valentine."

- "Para que tanto aparato, gosta de impressionar?"

- "Na minha profissão, o ideal é que não sejamos percebidos até o último momento. Além disso, eu tenho meus cuidados. Não ser contratado por qualquer um é algo que gosto que fique bem claro. Eu sou o melhor no que faço, mas nem todo mundo merece meu trabalho."

Pensei comigo mesmo o quão arrogante ele era. Distraí-me por segundos e isso foi suficiente para que ele parasse fora do meu campo de visão e eu ficasse procurando-o sem achar.

- "Como eu disse, tenho que ser invisível."

A voz vinha por detrás de mim e descobri que ele estava oculto ali tão perto, numa espécie de fundo falso que eu juro que não havia visto antes e olha que sou muito observador. Impressionante.

- "O que exatamente quer de mim, Senhor Valentine?"

O pronunciado sotaque inglês dele era até bonito. O jeito com que ele falava, sem eu saber que emoção ele tinha por detrás daquela voz também me impressionou.

- "Que cuide de mim, o que mais poderia ser?" Penso rapidamente quão estranha ficou essa frase. Sou algum bebê a exigir cuidados?

- "Também sou excelente assassino, caso não saiba. Afinal de contas, para proteger, também devo saber como exterminar."

- "Seu ponto de vista é discutível."

- "Não sou pago para dar aulas de como penso. Eu apenas tenho meu modo de enxergar, mas não foi para discutir minha filosofia de trabalho que viemos até aqui, a menos que tudo tenha sido um engano."

- "Um homem prático."

- "E metódico ao extremo. Qual ameaça se abate sobre sua vida?"

- "Como sabe que é um caso de ameaça?"

- "Você é desconfiado, checou tudo mais de uma vez, informou-se por vários canais não convencionais sobre mim e comentou com um amigo de seu clube de grandes empresários que algo o preocupava no tocante à sua segurança."

- "Mas... Como?" Ele não parava de me surpreender. E ficou pior quando discorreu sobre tudo que eu vinha enfrentando, com a voz monocórdia mais sem emoção que já ouvi em minha vida. Parecia que falávamos de algum lanchinho ameno ao final do dia e estávamos discutindo minha vida!

- "Como eu disse, não aceito qualquer um como cliente. Você me investigou, eu o investiguei. Simples assim."

- "Que achou de tudo que descobriu? Acha que mereço tudo que está havendo? Sou um fabricante de armas, não um terrorista."

- "Não sou pago para achar nada sobre coisa alguma. Posso sugerir algumas coisas e quero deixar muito óbvio que eu vou ser obedecido ou abandono o trabalho. Só que antes, eu preciso me decidir sobre uma coisa."

Ele fez uma pequena pausa e eu fiquei nervoso com aquilo. Não sei bem por que, mas havia a sensação de que eu estava em perigo e que o perigo era aquele homem.

- "Do que está falando? Que coisa precisa decidir? Seu preço?"

Silêncio. Por que ele não responde? Olho para trás e não consigo ver nada além de escuridão. Sylphid também desapareceu, silenciosamente. Então um celular tocou bem perto de mim.

- "Ei, tem alguém aí?"

Silêncio. Não havia vozes, nem movimento, apenas o celular tocando. Resolvi atender.

- "Terá notícias minhas, Senhor Valentine. Pode jogar fora o aparelho, ele já cumpriu sua função. Até outro dia, ou até nunca mais."

Um clique seco e vi-me sem ter o que fazer a não ser voltar para a agência de veículos e devolver o carro. Para minha surpresa, estava pago. Radamanthys. Que homem era ele?

Uma semana depois eu recebi um envelope totalmente preto, pouco discreto por sinal. Fiquei intrigado e temeroso que fosse outro atentado, mas meu celular tocou e atendi com calma.

- "Alô?"

- "Abra o envelope. Minha proposta está aí dentro. Se concordar, nos veremos amanhã. Se não, basta mandar sua negativa para o email que está escrito no final da página. Ausência de resposta significa um sim. Tenha um bom dia."

- "Radamanthys?"

Um clique seco.

- "DIABOS!" Quem ele pensa que é? Eu posso contratar qualquer um! Qualquer um! Não preciso ser feito de idiota por esse homem. A mesma voz sem emoção, o mesmo tom sem vida. Não à-toa o apelido dele era juiz da morte. Diziam que quando ele decidia algo, invariavelmente alguém morria.

O que eu fiz? Nada. Não fiz nada. E isso foi como um sim para ele. E foi mesmo um sim para ele! No dia seguinte, quando eu cheguei ao meu escritório, ele simplesmente estava lá, acompanhado de Sylphid.

- "Bom dia, Senhor Valentine. Podemos começar?" Radamanthys estava sentado numa das poltronas, uma roupa esportiva azul marinho e um imenso óculos escuros.

- "Bom dia, Senhor Valentine." Sylphid usava o mesmo tipo de roupa e óculos. Pareciam quase irmãos com os fios loiros quase iguais.

- "Vejo que minha segurança precisa ser aprimorada. Como entraram?"

- "Sua nova secretária não sabe quem são seus contatos, não pessoalmente, sugiro providenciar sempre foto de quem vai receber por aqui. Aliás, se me permite, deveria ter emissários para resolver muitas das coisas que dizem que precisa resolver. Não é necessário que esteja em todos os fechamentos de contrato."

- "Sua noção de negócios pode ser diferente da minha, Senhor Radamanthys."

- "Sua noção de quanto perigo corre está errada, mas eu vou corrigir isso, Senhor Valentine."

- "Nem me conhece direito."

- "Não preciso conhecê-lo para saber que tem coisas erradas por aqui. O segurança habitual do edifício foi substituído e você nem se deu conta, seu carro tinha um novo cheiro esta manhã e ninguém notou, o ascensorista desapareceu e ninguém deu falta. Há uma obra no seu andar da qual ninguém foi informado, sem falar que todas as suas cortinas estão abertas, deixando-o visível para qualquer atirador de elite e você está num local perfeito para um disparo."

- "Como sabe tudo isso?" Afasto-me um tanto das janelas, e ele ri. Droga, ele me irrita.

- "Por que eu providenciei cada uma dessas mudanças."

- "Como?"

- "Um bom mágico não conta seus truques."

Radamanthys retira os óculos e finalmente vejo seu rosto. Ele tem mesmo olhos dourados! Naquele outro dia pensei que fosse imaginação minha... Devo ter arregalado os olhos, pois ouço uma baixa risada.

- "Senhor Radamanthys sempre causa um efeito e tanto."

Sylphid comenta com um sorriso sacana no rosto e eu sinceramente acho que vou desistir de tudo. Eles combinaram me deixar zangado, só pode ter sido algo assim.

- "Agora que já falei algumas coisas, será que podemos começar a trabalhar? Preciso de sua agenda, itinerários, compromissos, oficiais ou não, tempo estimado para chegar de um local a outro e, também, conhecer seu motorista, seus assessores mais chegados, seu staff principal, saber onde compra suas roupas, onde faz tudo que possa alterar sua rotina. Preciso saber, inclusive sobre sua namorada, ou amante, para que eu possa protegê-lo quando for estar com ela, pois não consta que seja casado."

- "Não." Minha voz está raivosa.

- "Como?"

- "Eu disse que não." Ele é surdo ou o que?

- "Certo. Não a que?"

- "Como não a que? Não pode invadir minha vida desse jeito, do nada!"

- "Senhor Valentine, o meu caro colega, Radamanthys, não é um homem que possa simplesmente ser ignorado. Aconselho-o a fazer o que ele disse." Sylphid fala algo após alguns instantes, simplesmente porque aquele loiro de olhos dourados não disse nada!

- "Sylphid, acho que terminamos."

Radamanthys se levantou, ignorando-me totalmente e andou até a porta. Acho que Sylphid não gostou muito, a julgar pelo esgar em sua face.

- "Wyvern, você recusou o outro contrato por causa deste."

- "Eu sei. Foi uma decisão interessante."

- "Devia contar a ele qual era o outro contrato."

- "Poderiam parar, vocês dois, de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?" Eu realmente não compreendo esse homem. Ele aceita, agora não quer mais.

- "Sylphid, acho que devemos sair, agora."

O olhar de Radamanthys sobre mim me faz estremecer. Eu sei que ele está irritado, e sei disso pela sua postura, embora não transpareça quase nada no jeito como ele me observa.

- "Qual era seu outro contrato, Mister Radamanthys?" Mal reconheço minha voz, há dúvida nela. Por que ele me deixa na defensiva?

- "Não discuto meus negócios."

- "E eu não gosto que invadam minha vida. Nem que tentem controlá-la. Apenas isso. É pedir muito que seja mais amigável e tolerante?" Ele me fita intensamente. O que esse homem é? Quem ele é realmente? Por que tenho tanta dificuldade em descobrir o que ele está pensando?

- "Não posso ser seu amigo, nem posso ser tolerante, se pretender protegê-lo, inclusive de si mesmo e de suas opções erradas. Tenho que ter pulso forte para evitar que se machuque, não posso me permitir hesitar ponderando o que você vai achar. É assim que eu trabalho e é por isso que sou tão bom no que faço. Eu não falho, mas alguns que querem me contratar o fazem e por isso, não raro, pagam um alto preço. Eu não gostaria que você pagasse um alto preço."

- "Senhor Valentine, Radamanthys é o único capaz de protegê-lo, acredite-me."

Algo na voz de Sylphid, uma certa urgência. O que eu não estou sabendo? Dou um longo suspiro e vejo a mão de Radamanthys, totalmente enluvada de preto, correr na maçaneta. Talvez... – "O que não gosta em minha rotina? Se é que sabe qual é."

Um silêncio se instala por momentos. Então Radamanthys volta para onde estivera antes e se senta.

- "Vamos começar."

Desde então minha vida foi revirada, pesquisada e modificada por Radamanthys. Desde coisas simples como usar uma roupa menos chamativa, sentar numa mesa de canto, num local sem janelas, de onde se pudesse ver todo o movimento do restaurante até miudezas incríveis como usar um transmissor debaixo da minha pele que diz a ele, o tempo todo, onde estou.

Invasão de privacidade? Vocês nem imaginam o quanto. Só falta ele tomar banho comigo e deitar na minha cama, porque ele se assenhoreou de toda a minha vida de uma forma como acho que ninguém jamais o fez.

Descobri o quão inteligente ele é, que sabe coisas incríveis sobre artes e filosofia, que teve um ótimo treinamento em artes de ninjas, que é um esgrimista digno de olimpíadas, que tem fôlego superior ao de um homem dito normal e que raramente sorri, descansa ou relaxa.

Todos os meus empregados, desde o faxineiro de minha empresa até os mais conceituados diretores-presidente foram investigados por ele. Impressionante! Caixas e caixas de dados, gigabytes de informação que ele analisou com sistemas próprios, detectando possíveis traidores, falhas de caráter, comportamentos estranhos e tudo que fosse servir para traçar um perfil de ameaça.

Também fiquei ciente do quanto ele pesquisou sobre minha vida, meus possíveis inimigos, meus concorrentes, tudo que fosse possível.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu me senti verdadeiramente seguro. Ele se mudou para minha mansão, seu quarto era ao lado do meu, o de Sylphid no andar de baixo.

Desde então eu já sofri vários outros atentados, só que todos foram contornados graças a ele, a Radamanthys.

Obviamente que não sem alguns machucados, hematomas ou situações constrangedoras.

Uma vez ele pôs abaixo a decoração de uma festa de aniversário do filho de um dos meus diretores porque suspeitou que houvesse câmeras escondidas me vigiando.

Sabem o que foi assustador? Ele tinha razão. A capacidade dele de enxergar além da situação normal me espanta até hoje. Só que agora, tenho outra preocupação. Levá-lo para o hospital.

- "Radamanthys, estamos chegando. Se você não fosse um teimoso, já poderíamos estar aqui." Minha voz saiu um tanto preocupada demais.

- "Não se preocupe, está tudo bem."

A voz dele era imponente como sempre, mas havia uma certa nota de sorriso nela e virei-me para olhá-lo.

Olhos de um dourado que antes tanto me intimidavam estavam fitos em mim e não sei por que, mas meu coração acelerou e eu, bobamente, sorri para ele. Eu não costumo sorrir, acho que já mencionei isso.

Logo mãos diversas, corpos diversos e ternos pretos em profusão estavam cercando a todos nós. O aparato de segurança externa de Radamanthys para aparições públicas. Eu nem sabia de onde eles vinham, mas bastava ele chamar e uma miríade de homens estranhos surgia.

Havia um gigante, cujo nome eu aprendi logo, Stand. Ele sempre ficava bem perto de mim como uma carapaça e não foi diferente desta vez. Tão logo desci da limousine, ainda imundo, nada apresentável, ele ficou ao meu lado.

- "Como está o Senhor Radamanthys? Eu já soube que está bem, Senhor Valentine."

Profissionais. Stand perguntou sem esquecer de que sua diretriz era me manter a salvo. Estou começando a achar que Radamanthys é uma espécie de guia deles.

- "Dois tiros no ombro, um transfixou, a bala do segundo ainda está no ferimento, mas não é grave. Sem danos ao osso, há mais sangue que gravidade. Ele ficará bem logo, Stand."

A voz de Sylphid é cortês e eu vejo os padioleiros serem substituídos por mais homens de Radamanthys. Queen, nosso motorista, logo estará aqui, após estacionar a limousine. Entramos todos e fico novamente impressionado em como esses homens são capazes de formar um cordão de isolamento em torno de mim.

- "Será que a imprensa vai aparecer?"

- "Serão mantidos à distância, Senhor Valentine. São duas da manhã, não creio que estejam tão dispostos assim a tal hora."

- "Obrigado, Gordon. Quem é o médico responsável?"

- "Shion. O melhor cirurgião de emergência das redondezas. E também tiramos o Dr. Dohko da cama, especialista em articulações, apenas para o caso de haver algum dano ao ombro dele."

A voz de Ox era agradável, mas não submissa. Ele eu não conhecia tão bem. Sabia apenas que, como a maioria deles, havia sido retirado de alguma situação estranha, ou de dano iminente, por Radamanthys. Quem na verdade era o loiro? Não posso pensar nisso agora, tenho que ver como meu segurança está. Sou impedido por uma voz calma, mas cheia de autoridade.

- "Providenciamos um banho, roupas limpas e uma cama para que descanse."

Novamente Sylphid. Há algumas coisas que sei sobre ele e Radamanthys e por isso a nota de preocupação na voz dele não é de me passar despercebida.

- "Ele ficará bem, Sylphid. É um homem duro de quebrar."

- "Sempre insisti para aquele idiota usar colete."

Ouço o suspiro dele e sinto algo aparecer em meu coração. Estou preocupado com Radamanthys. Talvez um pouco mais que isso. Só que...

- "Seu namorado é um homem teimoso, Sylphid." Minha voz é baixa, cheguei mais perto para dizer isso. Ah, eu já os peguei juntos, uma única vez, e não creio que eles saibam. Foi um acaso. Eu deveria estar dormindo, tudo estava quieto, só que resolvi me levantar e andar um pouco. Como eu já devo ter dito, o quarto de Radamanthys é ao lado do meu, com uma porta de comunicação que ele insiste em que jamais seja trancada e eu já aprendi a não contrariar esse homem.

Pois bem, eu voltei ao meu quarto e ia me deitar quando pensei ouvir algo e franzi o cenho. Andava ainda um pouco nervoso com ameaças e fazia pouco tempo que Radamanthys estava conosco, eu ainda não confiava tão cegamente nele. Fiz o que ele me dissera para não fazer: fui olhar.

O barulho parecia ter vindo exatamente do quarto de Radamanthys e eu desencostei a porta de comunicação em silêncio. Acho que ele apenas não notou porque estava... Bem, ele estava ocupado, digamos assim, o corpo poderoso dele parecia esmagar Sylphid contra a parede. Estavam fazendo sexo, se ainda não entenderam e eu fiquei... Certo, sem subterfúgios, fiquei excitado e isso me abalou mais que ver os dois juntos.

Eu sei que é um tanto absurdo, mas hoje, eu acho que ficaria mais nervoso por saber que Radamanthys está com Sylphid que pelo ato em si.

- "Ele não é meu namorado, Senhor Valentine, e creio que esse assunto não é exatamente de seu interesse."

Maneira refinada de Sylphid dizer que não é da minha conta. Não digo nada e ele me leva para um quarto que deve ser de descanso dos médicos. Tomo finalmente um banho decente, troco de roupas e descubro que eles a trouxeram para mim, um terno azul marinho bem cortado, italiano, e uma roupa menos formal, esportiva, que escolho usar. Decididamente, eles pensam em tudo.

Sinto-me melhor de cabelos lavados e penteados e vestido com algo que não cheire a peixe morto. Deito-me no pequeno sofá-cama e simplesmente adormeço.

oOoOoOo

Nota da autora: Essa fanfiction foi algo que me deixou feliz ao escrever. Gosto do tema, dos personagens e construí uma história que eu julguei muito boa. Não espero muitos reviews, Radamanthys e Valentine é nosso casal especial, meu e de Akane. Poucos gostam deles, e acho que apenas eu escrevo com eles. De tal forma, como a presenteada os adora, para mim já é tudo, pois fazer Akane sorrir é tudo que eu posso querer. Felicidades, meu bem. Sabe que eu a amo. É o bastante.


	2. Chapter 2

**MERCADOR DA MORTE**

**Parte II**

Fanfiction de amigo secreto para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange

**VALENTINE POV**

O dia seguinte me encontra deitado na sala dos médicos e com gosto de guarda-chuva na boca. Espreguiço-me e penso que ninguém veio me dar notícias de Radamanthys. Abro a porta e dou de cara com nada menos que dois homens guardando-me enquanto eu durmo. Então vejo alguém sair de dentro da sala onde eu estava dormindo. Zelos.

- "Não o vi, Zelos. Dormiu comigo?" Apenas após ver a cara que ele faz é que percebo o que a frase poderia parecer. Ora, que se dane.

- "Senhor Valentine, sua segurança é nossa função, eu fiquei no mesmo quarto apenas por isso. Fizemos turnos de oito horas. São dez horas da manhã e o senhor dormiu por oito horas seguidas, o que foi bom."

- "Radamanthys?" É impressão minha ou há um sorrisinho no canto da boca de Zelos? Não sei dizer ao certo.

- "Ele foi medicado, a bala foi extraída, está descansando na enfermaria."

- "Enfermaria? Por que não um quarto?"

- "É mais fácil vigiá-lo se ele não estiver dentro de um quarto fechado."

- "Que lógica é essa?"

- "Senhor Valentine, se ainda não notou, Radamanthys não gosta de ser cuidado por absolutamente ninguém e simplesmente disfarçamos alguns agentes de pacientes, enfermeiros e até médicos justamente para cuidar dele sem o irritarmos. Garanto ao senhor que ninguém gostaria de ver Senhor Wyvern irritado."

O pior é que ele tem razão. Radamanthys é uma máquina bem calibrada e perfeita e tentar fazê-lo se cuidar é pior que dobrar uma barra de aço.

- "Há motivos para vigiarem o inglês?" Tento disfarçar a nota de preocupação em minha voz, mas não é possível.

- "Digamos que no nosso ramo, ficar ferido num leito de hospital é oportunidade boa demais para alguns inimigos perderem, principalmente sabendo os contratos que ele já recusou."

- "Compreendo." Na verdade não, eu não compreendo. Lembro-me de quando o contratei e Sylphid ficou agoniado com uma história de contrato. Ninguém me contou sobre ele até hoje, será que Zelos sabe de algo? – "Zelos, qual foi o contrato que Radamanthys recusou para aceitar o meu?"

- "Não sabe?"

Zelos parecia genuinamente surpreso. Não sei se isso me acalma ou deixa mais nervoso.

- "O que acha? Não sou de ficar conversando com subordinados sobre coisas que já sei!" Hum, acho que estou um pouco zangado. Definitivamente, Zelos ri de canto. – "Algum problema?"

- "Pergunte ao Senhor Radamanthys, ele está acordado."

- "Como pode saber se ficou no meu quarto comigo?" Franzo o cenho.

- "Para que acha que temos palm tops, sistema de comunicação integrada e celulares? Enfeite?"

- "Compreendo." Tento não meter a mão na cara do sujeitinho, só que estou interessado demais em ir ver o inglês para tratar disso agora. – "Onde ele está?"

- "Bom dia, Senhor Valentine. Estes são Myuu e Iwan, irão acompanhá-lo nas próximas oito horas."

- "Bom dia, Sylphid. Você dormiu?" Observo os dois homens. Myuu é um homem alto e esguio de olhar inteligente e concentrado. Iwan parece uma estátua, mas isso não importa. – "Leve-me até ele."

- "Não se preocupe comigo. Apenas venha."

Homenzinho difícil... No entanto, sou eu quem dependo deles, não?

- "Impressão minha ou esse andar parece não ter nenhum paciente?"

- "Transferimos a emergência para outra ala durante a madrugada."

- "Como é?" Como diabos eles fizeram isso?

- "Ameaçamos destruir o andar se não fôssemos atendidos."

- "Vocês são loucos?"

- "Provavelmente, mas foi nossa loucura que o manteve vivo até agora, não?"

Ele ri cinicamente para mim, mas vou deixar passar desta vez. Sinceramente, eu devia estar doido quando concordei com tanto aparato.

- "Radamanthys, Senhor Valentine veio vê-lo."

A voz de Sylphid também parece conter um certo tom sorridente. Mas que diabos está havendo? Dou um longo suspiro e vejo. O inglês está deitado numa cama larga com grades dos dois lados, enfaixado no ombro ferido e com soro no punho. Debilitado? Ah, vocês não conhecem Radamanthys...

- "Sylphid, por que o trouxe aqui, eu disse para isolá-lo!"

- "Nem doente você pára de querer mandar na minha vida?" Isso que sou adulto e responsável. Esse homem é duro na queda, e como é, nem parece que me ouviu e então responde.

- "Eu não estou doente, Senhor Valentine, só levei um tiro. Relatório, Sylphid."

Arqueio uma sobrancelha enquanto Sylphid parece declamar uma poesia falando de tantos detalhes que prefiro nem prestar muita atenção. Estou observando o loiro inglês na cama de um jeito que nunca imaginei observar alguém. O torso nu coberto pela bandagem tem outras marcas, ele é forte, os braços e ombros são proporcionais e definidos, o pescoço dele é largo sem parecer um touro. O queixo dele é anguloso, nariz firme e o olhar. Céus, acho que ele desestabiliza alguém com um só olhar. Ele "só" levou um tiro? Na verdade foram dois, mas quem está contando?

- "E não faça essa cara. Tenho tantos buracos de bala que poderia me empregar como almofada de alfinetes."

O humor dele continua uma graça e eu apenas reviro os olhos como se desistindo de falar qualquer coisa.

- "Leve-o para a mansão, cancelem os compromissos dele até eu ter alta."

- "Sim, Senhor."

Escuto a troca de palavras e abro minha boca para falar algo, mas desisto. Eu já sei onde isso vai dar. Numa belíssima troca de gritos sobre proteção, sobre eu ter que obedecer, sobre ele ser o melhor no que faz e blá blá blá. Vou economizar minha inteligência para outra discussão mais proveitosa.

- "Sylphid, deixe-nos a sós uns minutos por favor." Eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo, mas já que falei...

- "Mas..."

- "Pode ir, Sylphid."

- "Estarei ao alcance de sua voz, Radamanthys."

Sylphid se afasta olhando-me de esguelha. Não dou importância a isso, concentro-me no meu segurança e então eu percebo que ele está cansado. O jeito como fecha por alguns segundos os olhos e se ajeita na cama. Sylphid fecha as cortinas e eu sei que há pelo menos quatro homens em torno nos vigiando. Privacidade? Já mencionei que isso deixou de existir quando eu o contratei?

- "Como se sente?" Falo bem baixo, ninguém precisa saber todos os detalhes da conversa, precisa?

- "Estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. Como o Senhor se sente?"

- "Você podia ter morrido."

- "Grande novidade. Acha que sou o que? Adereço? É para isso que sou pago, muito bem pago por sinal."

- "Não morra." E do que diabos eu resolvi falar agora? Aproximo-me da cama, com alguma dificuldade abaixo a grade lateral e sento na beirada, olhando-o. O franzir da testa dele me mostra que ele realmente não está entendendo.

- "Devia ir pra casa, Senhor Valentine."

- "Acho que já poderia me chamar de Val, somente. Faz bastante tempo que você praticamente virou minha sombra, então paremos com tantas formalidades." Ele parece pensar a respeito e dá um suspiro.

- "Não em público, perderei o respeito de meus homens se eles me virem me referindo ao Senhor como "Val". Não parece coisa de homem, nem de um segurança com seu protegido."

- "Tem medo da opinião alheia?" Dessa vez eu consigo fazê-lo sorrir um pouco. Somente um pouco, mas é algo.

- "Está troçando de mim, por acaso? Acha mesmo que me importo com o que quer que pensem de mim?"

Ficamos nos olhando sem palavra alguma por uns segundos e eu ponho minha mão direita sobre a dele com um leve suspiro.

- "Eu me importo com você. Então, faça-me um favor e logo que possível levante dessa cama e venha para casa." Minha voz sai um pouco emocionada. Por que? Mordo os lábios de leve, abaixo meu olhar, estou confuso, muito confuso.

- "Obrigado, Senhor Valentine."

- "De nada." O jeito sério com que ele me olha... O calor da mão dele. E eu cometo uma loucura e me inclino para dar um beijo na testa dele, mas ele se afasta para o lado e fico parecendo um imbecil.

- "Não faça isso."

A voz dele é baixa e séria e levemente oscilante.

- "Sylphid pode ficar com ciúmes?" Dou um suspiro e levanto-me, ajeitando o terno e jogando meus cabelos ruivos para trás.

- "Do que diabos está falando?"

- "Eu vi vocês juntos uma vez. Não pareciam estar conversando." Agora é oficial, estou com ciúmes.

- "Ele não é meu namorado, Senhor Valentine, e creio que esse assunto não é exatamente de seu interesse."

- "Vocês dois combinam as respostas?"

- "Por que?"

- "Deixe pra lá. Não é importante."

- "Se assim o diz."

- "Não sei se agradeci." Ele nem imagina o quanto me custa falar isso.

- "Por eu ter perseguido o Senhor pela cidade, rastreando-o enquanto um monte de assassinos bem pagos o encurralavam por que o Senhor não cumpriu com o prometido?"

O tom dele é de um tanto de rispidez. Ah, Radamanthys, como você é genioso! Dou outro suspiro e apenas o observo. Há algo que quero perguntar. – "Qual foi o contrato que recusou para ficar com o meu?" Vou direto ao assunto. Ele ainda precisa se recuperar.

Silêncio.

Posso ouvir o cérebro dele funcionando e observo olhos tremendamente perscrutadores me sondando.

- "Para que quer saber? Já recusei o contrato. Sem falar que é assunto meu e não seu."

- "Essa ala inteira foi transferida, tem tantos seguranças aqui que parece um quartel, Zelos falou que podem tentar algo contra você, eu me sinto no escuro e não gosto disso. Dê-me algo para que eu compreenda realmente o que está havendo." Minha voz é calma embora eu esteja um pouco chateado. Por que ele não conta logo e pronto?

- "Não vai gostar de saber."

- "Ótimo, fui avisado. Agora que tal contar-me logo?"

Radamanthys parece oscilar um pouco. Ele realmente está preocupado. Então ele me olha firmemente e responde friamente.

- "Recusei um contrato para assassiná-lo."

Pisco um tanto mais e sinto uma vertigem estranha. Então... Devo ter arregalado os olhos por que ele me olha com um meio sorriso e depois ri baixo. – "Do que está rindo?" Pergunto num tom um pouco zangado.

- "Você não esperava por isso."

Ele tem razão. De tudo que eu pudesse ter ouvido, realmente não esperava por isso. Penso rapidamente em todas as qualidades que esse homem tem. Em quantas maneiras ele conhece para concluir uma ordem de assassinato e um arrepio gelado corre minha coluna. Tenho certeza que se ele houvesse aceitado o contrato para minha morte eu não estaria aqui hoje.

- "Obrigado."

- "Pelo que?"

- "Por ter me contado. Isso esclarece as coisas."

- "Não foi uma decisão difícil, gostei de você. E meus instintos valem mais para mim do que dinheiro."

- "Quem mais sabe?"

- "Minha equipe inteira. Eles tem que saber o que podem ter que enfrentar. Não sou o único cretino matador que eles podem contratar, Senhor Valentine. E se estavam dispostos a contratar-me, faço bem idéia do quanto o Senhor os desagradou. Sua vida está em grande perigo, tudo que faço não é mero jogo de aparências."

Finalmente me dou conta da enormidade do risco que corro e isso me deixa um tanto nervoso. Sento-me na beira da cama dele novamente e não consigo evitar que meu corpo estremeça. Não é agradável saber que minha cabeça está tão valorizada, principalmente se estiver separada do meu corpo.

- "Eu vou cuidar de você, não se preocupe tanto. Sou o melhor no que faço, tenha certeza disso."

Não sei se meu rosto está demonstrando o medo que agora sinto, ou se minha respiração irregular deu algum indício de que estou quase desmaiando de terror, só sei que ele resolveu segurar minha mão com firmeza e fixou seu olhar dourado nos meus olhos por um tempo que não sei dizer, como se a assegurar-me que tudo ficaria bem.

- "Está tudo bem, Valentine..."

Pela primeira vez ele me chama pelo meu nome apenas e eu suspiro. Encaro-o buscando conforto no olhar dele e sinto-me estupidamente sozinho. Totalmente sozinho. Há tanto que ainda quero fazer...

- "Estou com medo, Radamanthys." Admito em voz baixa e o tremor aumenta. Eu não posso entrar em pânico, mas admito que mais de um ano sendo cuidado por ele e vendo as coisas que ele impediu que me acontecessem são motivo mais que suficiente para me desestabilizar.

- "Vou chamar um médico. Ele poderá lhe dar algo para que descanse."

- "Não..." Minha voz é apenas um sussurro. – "Apenas me deixe ficar aqui um pouco." Encolho-me um tanto e ele suspira, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Então, para minha surpresa, ele me puxa mais um pouco e eu me vejo com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro bom. Minha vez de suspirar profundamente, fecho meus olhos e me sinto tão... Idiota.

- "Ninguém vai ferir você. Eu prometo."

A voz de Radamanthys também é baixa e grave e eu posso sentir o coração dele acelerar.

O que está havendo?

- "Só que talvez eu precise me afastar de você para poder cuidar de você."

Ele suspira novamente e eu ergo o rosto apenas para ver o quanto o olhar dele está confuso.

O que está havendo?

- "Não se afaste de mim. Não me sentirei seguro sem você..." Sussurro ainda olhando para ele e como se movida por um instinto que não consigo dominar, minha mão sobe para acariciar o rosto dele, suavemente, passando pela face séria, com dois dedos passeando até o queixo dele. Sinto-o estremecer e percebo que também o meu coração bate sem juízo.

- "Por isso você não tem namorada?"

A voz dele é tão baixa, seu tom é tão... Diferente. Ele me encara, profundamente, e eu me ajeito como posso e sem pensar duas vezes estico meu corpo para encostar meus lábios nos dele, minha mão agora indo para o pescoço dele e fazendo carinho. Estremeço novamente, dessa vez mais forte, quando o braço dele aperta-me contra seu corpo e os lábios dele se abrem para aprofundar o beijo. Meu ar se vai, meu coração dispara loucamente e meus olhos se fecham e entrego-me a todas as sensações que quero.

A boca de Radamanthys é um paraíso que eu não quero abandonar e ele não facilita muito minha sensação de estar me perdendo.

Não sei quanto tempo durou, só sei que de repente achei que todos os problemas do mundo não tinham a menor importância.

Ele me dá um selinho quando aquele contato mais forte acaba e ficamos nos olhando sem palavras por alguns momentos. Então algo muda e ele suspira.

- "Isso não é razoável. É muito perigoso. Peço que me perdoe."

- "Do que está falando? Não fui agarrado contra minha vontade, nem nada do tipo."

- "Preciso estar perfeitamente sintonizado para proteger sua vida. Não posso me distrair."

A voz de Radamanthys, o olhar que agora tem uma sombra. Eu sou uma distração? – "Do que está falando?"

- "Não podemos ter nenhum relacionamento que envolva sentimentos, apenas isso."

- "Pelo visto amizade e dedicação são coisas desconhecidas para você." Estou magoado. Ergo-me um tanto e ele não opõe resistência.

- "Não sabe sobre mim o suficiente para fazer tal comentário."

- "Então é apenas um engano. Sinto muito. Vou para casa, quando estiver melhor, creio que irá para lá também, afinal tem um trabalho a fazer." Minha voz voltou ao normal, embora meu coração ainda esteja batendo num ritmo bem acelerado.

- "Senhor Valentine..."

- "Até logo, Senhor Radamanthys." O vazio que sinto quando saio de perto dele me deixa zangado, muito zangado. Fui um tolo! Um total idiota! Ele é meu segurança, acostumado com mortes como eu estou com reuniões de negócios. O que eu queria? Paixão? Amor? Então por que achei que havia algo por trás dos dourados dele? Por que?

- "Está tudo bem, Senhor Valentine?"

Sylphid fala enquanto Iwan e Myuu logo estão parecendo uma barreira em torno de mim. Eu acho que estou um pouco irritado. – "Está tudo ótimo. Eu gostaria de ir para minha casa."

- "Como quiser, Senhor Valentine." Sylphid pegou um aparelho e logo estou sendo escoltado para meu carro blindado, Stand está onipresente, como sempre. Sinto-me terrivelmente solitário, mas creio que não há nada que ninguém possa fazer.

Em minha mansão, sento-me diante da imensa mesa de jantar e como se estivesse sonhando, vejo Radamanthys sentado ao meu lado, Sylphid do outro, eles sempre jantaram comigo. Agora não há ninguém aqui. Myuu e Iwan não são de muita conversa e preferem ficar distantes enquanto eu como alguma coisa.

A comida parece tão sem graça hoje. Páro de comer sem nem ter começado direito e suspiro. Viro uma taça inteira de vinho tinto tentando fazer meu coração parar de arder e não consigo. Eu acho que estou apaixonado. Eu sei que estou apaixonado. Só que é uma situação absurda. Ele me disse que não está interessado, não foi? Por que me apaixonei por ele? Por que?

- "Diabos de inglês! Como sempre, ingleses só trazem problemas!" Falo mais alto do que deveria e ouço Myuu pigarrear como se a me lembrar que não estou sozinho. Nunca estive tão sozinho.

- "Vou dormir. Podem ocupar o quarto de Radamanthys. Tanto faz." Minto. Não é algo que eu possa controlar. Sinto falta dele, do ar irritado dele quando tento fugir de seu controle, do ar cansado dele quando temos um dia daqueles. Sinto falta do quanto me sinto protegido com ele por perto. Subo as escadas achando que a solidão pode me matar. Tudo por causa dele. Nunca havia me sentido tão sozinho antes de conhecer você, Radamanthys.

**FIM DO POV**

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

- "Ele foi dormir, Radamanthys. Quer, por favor, parar de se preocupar? Há 25 homens naquela casa!"

- "Sabe muito bem quem estamos enfrentando, já fizemos as pesquisas necessárias. Ele é muito bom, Sylphid. Quase tanto quanto eu. Ayacos é um adversário tremendamente perigoso. Se ele entrar, será difícil impedi-lo de matar Valentine. Não posso permitir!" A voz de Radamanthys era baixa, mas tremendamente agressiva.

- "Por que ele estava irritado quando o deixou?"

- "Não faço idéia."

- "Radamanthys, sou tudo, menos um idiota. Ele gosta de você. É isso que está te incomodando? É só não dar bola e acabará esquecendo. É um tanto natural que um protegido se apaixone por um segurança."

- "Você sabia que ele preferia homens?"

- "Estamos com ele há mais de um ano e nunca o vimos falar com mulher alguma que não suas secretárias, ou assistentes. Ele nunca nos falou absolutamente nada sobre mulheres. Ou ele é assexuado, ou homossexual."

- "Pode apenas estar focado em outras coisas."

- "Ah, claro, no fato de que alguém quer matá-lo de todas as maneiras? Não é só isso. Ele sempre dá um meio sorriso quando você aparece."

- "Como é?" Radamanthys franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar. Não via o empresário sorrir quase nunca.

- "Ele disfarça muito bem. Só que ele disfarça de você, não de mim. Então, embora ele desvie do seu olhar, não desvia do meu, compreende? Ele sorri quando você está por perto, mesmo que disfarçadamente. E ele o observa quando acha que não tem ninguém olhando." Sylphid riu de canto e sentou na beira da cama do loiro inglês. – "Gosta dele, não gosta?"

- "Isso não tem relevância alguma para o nosso trabalho." Radamanthys não sustentou o olhar do belga e isso fez com que Basilisco risse um tanto.

- "Radamanthys, você sequer me procura mais. Eu não tenho nada com você e compreendo, mas eu nunca o vi assim. Faz três meses que você nem mesmo me beija. Acho que me deu motivos para pensar, não foi mesmo?"

- "Não sei do que está falando. Apenas tem havido mais tentativas de matar Valentine que antes."

- "E agora é Valentine para você? Que houve com o "Senhor Valentine"?

- "Saia." Radamanthys fechou os olhos tentando ocultar do outro o que sentia. Sylphid estava certo. Totalmente certo. Estava apaixonado pelo ruivo, só que não podia estar.

- "Por que não tenta se entender com ele? Podemos passar a proteção dele para Lune. Ele é seu melhor aprendiz, até melhor que eu."

- "Já disse para você sair."

- "Quando vai começar a viver, Radamanthys? Já tirou quase todos nós de situações difíceis, já está nesse ramo há tanto tempo que nem sabia que você ainda podia sentir alguma coisa. Pense nisso e, pode ser uma chance única. Durma bem."

Radamanthys não disse uma palavra, não tinha como contestar o outro, nem queria. Pensaria naquilo tudo depois. Ayacos era seu inimigo, tinha que encontrá-lo antes que ele ferisse Valentine. Ou então dar um jeito nos mandantes, o que viesse primeiro. Talvez as duas coisas. Talvez as duas coisas...

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

- "Sua recuperação foi excelente, pelo visto." O ruivo murmurou rapidamente.

- "Estou ótimo, obrigado pelo interesse." O loiro alto riu interiormente, nada o distrairia, nada. Ia vencer.

Valentine esgrimia com Radamanthys. O barulho das armas se chocando era bem interessante. Ambos usavam roupas brancas e máscaras protetoras adequadas.

Usavam sabres, a arma de duelo mais violento e ágil devido à sua lâmina mais flexível que a do florete ou da espada.

O esporte exigia dos dois muita rapidez e um preparo físico muito grande. Era um duelo rápido, principalmente porque ambos eram excelentes.

- "Eu nunca consegui vencê-lo antes e creio que essa dificuldade perdura." Valentine afirmou antes de honradamente reconhecer que perdera o combate e retirar a máscara.

Dois meses desde que Radamanthys fora ferido à bala. Dois meses em que nunca mais haviam trocado uma palavra sobre o beijo na enfermaria. Era como se o momento jamais tivesse existido.

- "Eu vou viajar em breve, Senhor Valentine. Tenho alguns assuntos de seu interesse a tratar na África."

- "De meu interesse?" Valentine franziu o cenho. Sabia que havia algo ocorrendo, soubera de muitas investigações feitas por Radamanthys com ajuda do poderoso conglomerado que o cipriota comandava, mas ainda não tivera resposta quanto à finalidade de tudo aquilo.

- "Algumas novas evidências. Creio que é melhor que não saiba maiores detalhes."

- "Faz idéia do quanto você é irritante quando me trata como uma criança? Já não discutimos que eu quero saber tudo que está acontecendo?" Valentine bufou, aquele inglês era pior que uma ostra quando se decidia a não revelar alguma coisa.

- "Não vai afetar seus negócios, nem sua saúde, apenas sua segurança e, como sua segurança é assunto meu, não lhe diz respeito." A voz monocórdia de Radamanthys escondia sua tensão. Sabia que o mandante do contrato de Ayacos estava na África. Já conseguira rastrear o dinheiro na conta do assassino de alcunha Garuda. Seus contatos eram ótimos e, juntamente com a capacidade tecnológica e a influência de Valentine de Harpia, não demorara muito a descobrir onde deveria ir quando o inglês se decidira sobre o que buscava.

Como Radamanthys se livrara da ameaça de Garuda? Pagando o contrato dele. Não era muito comum, mas Ayacos e ele tinham alguns acertos antigos a fazer e Radamanthys cobrou algumas dívidas de honra.

- "A minha segurança não é assunto meu? Você só pode estar brincando!" Valentine arqueou uma sobrancelha e foi para os chuveiros.

- "É assunto meu, embora seja assunto seu, por óbvio." Radamanthys pensou que sua frase não fazia muito sentido e foi para os chuveiros com o seu "protegido". – "Posso esperar lá fora, se quiser." Lembrou-se que da última vez que haviam tomado banho juntos após um duelo daqueles. Mantivera a custo seu autocontrole ao deparar-se com o corpo bem proporcionado e bonito do empresário.

- "Não me importo com isso. Você só falta mesmo dormir na minha cama, porque o restante, acho que já conhece mais de mim que eu mesmo." Valentine olhava para a parede ocultando o quanto ficara corado ao dizer tal coisa. Poderia ter dito ao outro que esperasse lá fora. Não seria mais fácil?

- "Eu vou esperar lá fora." Radamanthys não estava bem certo de poder se manter afastado dele. Não com tudo que vinha acontecendo, não depois do beijo, não depois de Sylphid ter resolvido ficar com Lune e restar ao inglês a opção de não ter mais nenhuma companhia. A pessoa que mais via e com quem mais conversava era Valentine. E gostava cada vez mais daquilo.

- "Se é assim que prefere." Valentine não podia insistir. Estava lutando consigo mesmo desde aquele dia na enfermaria. Sabia o que sentia, apenas entendera que não era o momento. Talvez depois que tudo fosse resolvido. Se é que tudo seria resolvido algum dia. E se tudo desse errado? E se perdesse Radamanthys por conta de esperar demais? Perder? Nem o tinha!

- "Estarei lá fora." Radamanthys retirou-se do vestiário e sentou-se no banco do lado de fora, pensando na estratégia que usaria para deter o desafeto de Harpia. Talvez um ataque ao estilo terrorista não fosse tão difícil de engendrar. Ao mesmo tempo, quando apresentasse seu relatório, a potente ameaça teria sido debelada e não haveria mais necessidade de seus serviços. Não queria se afastar dele, mas era o que deveria fazer.

Mais alguns minutos e Harpia saiu do vestiário já vestido e pronto para a série de reuniões que teria.

- "Pronto, Radamanthys. Vou esperá-lo na biblioteca."

- "Como quiser."

E assim se passou mais um mês. Os dois evitavam ficar sozinhos, havia sempre mais alguém por perto. Nenhum dos dois sabia de quem fora a idéia de não mais ficarem sozinhos, apenas ficavam se olhando sem palavra alguma quando por alguns instantes não havia mais ninguém por perto.

Não que não conversassem, mas não era conversar que eles queriam. Ambos sabiam muito bem a tensão que ambos sentiam na presença um do outro.

Uma sucessão diária de momentos de silêncio em que ambos ouviam o coração acelerar. Nada podia ser feito. Era um relacionamento impossível.

Ou deveria ser.

Em um dia qualquer, numa semana em que tudo parecera caótico demais até mesmo para Valentine, de volta de um dia inteiro de muito trabalho, mais um silêncio incômodo no carro blindado. Radamanthys viajaria no dia seguinte e terminara de expor seu plano para o ruivo. Dera o nome de quem contratara a morte do empresário, dera todos os dados que conseguira e vira a face do cipriota ficar lívida e depois avermelhada de raiva. Tinha ido contra sua idéia inicial de não contar nada porque, em seu íntimo, tinha medo de não voltar.

- "Diga alguma coisa." Radamanthys recostou-se no banco escuro e suspirou. Os silêncios de Valentine estavam mais constantes ultimamente.

- "Volte." A voz baixa do cipriota soou audível para Radamanthys e Sylphid que estava lá, como sempre.

- "Como?" Radamanthys abriu os olhos buscando os de Valentine que espiava pelo vidro a fina chuva que ia dando reflexos bonitos ao entardecer.

- "Ficou surdo?" Harpia tinha o rosto muito sério e voltou-se para fitar o inglês.

- "Apenas não entendi o motivo de sua frase, se é que podemos chamar assim."

- "Tem um verbo, não tem? É uma frase." O ruivo passou as mãos pelos cabelos e afrouxou a gravata azul escura. – "Eu estou dizendo para você voltar. É muito difícil de entender?"

- "É o que pretendo. Não me dou muito bem com o clima quente da África." Radamanthys disfarçava sua tensão. Já havia planejado tudo e iriam com ele quatro dos seus melhores homens. Mesmo assim, era sempre perigoso lidar com traficantes de armas.

- "Olha, eu não sou muito bom administrando esse monte de assassinos seriais, por isso, Wyvern, volte ou eu terei problemas por aqui." Sylphid estava sendo sincero. A equipe do inglês era ótima, desde que o inglês estivesse no comando. Eram homens perigosos e com personalidades complexas demais. Iria ficar cuidando de Valentine enquanto o chefe viajava, mas não ia ser fácil.

- "É apenas uma pequena guerra que iremos travar. Eu pretendo voltar." Nem mesmo o inglês tinha certeza disso.

- "Jante comigo no Le Petit Gateau hoje, Radamanthys." Valentine ignorou totalmente toda a tensão que sentia crescer e suspirou. Era uma boa idéia? Convidar seu segurança para uma refeição num badaladíssimo restaurante onde dificilmente deixariam de ser vistos?

- "Quer um alvo na sua cabeça?" Radamanthys rosnou em resposta.

- "Só queria conversar com você um pouco, é algum crime querer isso?"

- "Encomende a comida. Podemos jantar na mansão."

- "Dispense a segurança do interior da casa, então." Valentine nem sequer disfarçou que estava nervoso.

- "Senhor Valentine..." Sylphid ia continuar, mas o olhar dourado de Wyvern o fez calar-se.

- "Isso parece uma despedida." O loiro inglês falou mais baixo um tanto.

- "Vai fazer o que pedi?"

- "Vou pensar a respeito."

- "Nove horas da noite no salão de jantar?"

- "Se tiver que usar smoking, eu não vou." Radamanthys sentiu o coração acelerar. O que estavam fazendo?

- "Como queira."

Sylphid observou com atenção o jeito como se olhavam. Riu de canto, disfarçadamente. Ele iria cuidar da segurança naquela noite, ah se iria...

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#


	3. Chapter 3

**MERCADOR DA MORTE**

Fanfiction de amigo secreto para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange

Amigo Secreto do Fórum Saint Seiya Dreams

Casal/Personagens: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia

Gênero: Angst/Romance

Alerta: Lemon/Universo Alternativo/Violência

Tipo: Em Capítulos

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e provavelmente sexo (lemon) entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Não costumo demorar com as continuações mas eventualmente posso demorar, não fiquem chateados, a gente tem vida real para encarar não é mesmo? Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

**Parte III**

- "Satisfeito?" Radamanthys falou baixo quando apareceu no salão de jantar com uma roupa formal, calça preta, camisa social vinho e sapatos engraxados. Tinha recém tomado banho e os cabelos estavam perfeitamente alinhados. Tinha um ar sério no rosto e demorou a perceber o quão alterado estava o ritmo do seu coração.

- "Tournedor al funghi, arroz selvagem e salada fria com molhos diversos. De sobremesa, pavê de chocolate meio amargo com cerejas. Espero que aprecie. Ainda não sei exatamente seus gostos, uma vez que sou eu quem sempre escolho tudo por aqui."

- "Poderia ser bife com batatas cozidas. Para mim não há problemas com comida, desde que não seja muito pesada."

- "Sente-se. Gostaria de um pouco de vinho ou prefere seu scotch sem gelo? Pelo menos isso eu sei." Valentine estava impecavelmente arrumado. A roupa era totalmente escura, em tons de preto e cinza chumbo, num contraste bem amplo com o vermelho dos cabelos e com os verdes olhos que se escondiam de Radamanthys.

- "Tenho uma viagem a trabalho amanhã, creio que beber não seria uma boa idéia." Radamanthys sentou-se vendo que não havia luzes acesas, mas apenas o candelabro grande de prata no centro da mesa. Valentine optara por colocar os pratos nas laterais da mesa, de maneira a que nenhum dos dois ficasse à cabeceira, longe demais um do outro. Gostou do detalhe, mas nada disse.

- "Você está indo bem além do seu trabalho e sabe disso melhor que eu." Valentine esperou que tudo fosse servido e dispensou os serviçais, queria um pouco de privacidade. – "Se quiser mais alguma coisa, eu posso pedir depois."

Radamanthys principiou a comer achando a comida perfeita e provando o suco de frutas vermelhas com gosto. Estava muito bom. – "Está tudo ótimo, obrigado."

- "Não vai me responder?" Valentine bebia vinho tinto, com uma bela taça de água mineral acompanhando.

- "Acerca do que?" Radamanthys finalmente conseguiu encará-lo, a luz bruxuleante do candelabro dando sombras e luzes ao rosto agora sério do cipriota.

- "Por que está fazendo isso..." Valentine murmurou mais que falou, o coração batendo forte, o olhar preocupado.

- "Se eu não cuidar do mandante, outros assassinos serão contratados e isso nunca terá fim."

- "Não tenho esperança de ter paz, se não for dessa vez, talvez seja de outra. Tenho inimigos demais. Esse é apenas mais um." Valentine deixou uma nota amarga surgir em sua voz. Estava começando a perder a esperança de poder ter uma vida comum e feliz. Sabia que tinha grandes responsabilidades com suas empresas e que sua vida havia sido quase que totalmente dedicada aos negócios, mas beirando os trinta anos, estava começando a se sentir cansado de tudo aquilo.

- "Se pensar assim, talvez nós dois tenhamos o mesmo problema."

- "Qual?"

- "Ter esperança em que algo algum dia vá mudar." Radamanthys observava o cipriota com atenção. Ele parecia tão deprimido naquela noite. Não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto daquele jeito. – "Você vai conseguir."

- "Às vezes gostaria apenas de ser alguém anônimo e poder sair por aí, livremente."

- "Mude sua vida. Dinheiro não lhe falta."

- "Não é tão simples."

- "Já não é simples do jeito que está. Não creio que fique pior."

- "E o que farei? Serei um feliz camponês em alguma fazenda?"

- "Talvez sim. Por que não?" Radamanthys sentia a agonia na voz de Valentine, mas queria ver até onde conseguia ir com aquela conversa.

- "Você não pode estar falando sério." Valentine irritou-se um pouco, mas pensou no assunto por alguns momentos.

- "Eu não creio que eu vá conseguir ser um segurança do jeito que sou para sempre, já pensei em simplesmente mudar de identidade e sumir no mundo."

- "E iria viver de que?"

- "Tenho minhas economias. Não acha que cobro bem caro por meus serviços?" Permitiu-se sorrir levemente enquanto terminava de comer.

- "Não sei quanto vale manter-me vivo se sou na verdade um prisioneiro."

- "Talvez precise ver a vida de outros ângulos."

- "Ah, claro. Morte e destruição já tenho de sobra, só que agora morte e destruição parecem me perseguir dentro de minha própria casa..." Virou a segunda taça de vinho tinto e fechou os olhos por um tempo que não soube precisar. Abriu-os um tanto de repente quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro. – "O que?"

- "A casa está segura, não devemos sair dela, mas podemos andar um pouco pelos jardins, gostaria?"

O ruivo estremeceu quase imperceptivelmente. Andar pelos jardins? Fazia algum tempo que não fazia isso. – "Pode ser."

- "Vamos." Radamanthys pegou o intercomunicador que nunca tirava e avisou que iam passear no jardim. Sabia que seus homens estavam lá, mas ficariam nas sombras, tentando dar alguma privacidade a Valentine.

Saíram por uma porta lateral e logo as luzes amareladas da iluminação externa mostravam o caminho de pedras entre sebes, grama bem aparada, pequenos pinheiros, pequenas árvores, um canteiro de flores variadas, estátuas de bronze, mármore, um pequeno coreto. Era um belíssimo jardim, havia um pequeno lago artificial em frente ao coreto. Foi para onde Radamanthys os levou. Não havia muita luz, algumas nuvens encobriam o luar que vez por outra desvanecia em tons prateados por ali.

- "Está um pouco escuro." Valentine comentou enquanto se apoiava na pequena cerca de madeira branca e bem cuidada do coreto.

- "Eles têm visores infravermelhos, não se preocupe." Radamanthys respondeu automaticamente. Já esquadrinhara o perímetro, já localizara seus homens, já olhara para cada canto, estavam seguros, ao menos por enquanto e algumas vozes soavam no pequeno transmissor de sua orelha dando conta de que a área estava limpa e segura. Simplesmente ficou ao lado de Valentine, cortando a visão de algum possível atirador em algum ponto mais elevado, embora soubesse que não haveria pontos elevados não seguros por ali. Nada que fazia era por acaso ali fora.

- "Você só pensa em trabalho?" Valentine quase sussurrou, sentindo um tanto da brisa da noite bagunçar seus cabelos.

- "Se meu trabalho for manter você vivo, sim." O inglês fitou o empresário com um brilho metalizado no olhar. Radamanthys era um homem dedicado, decidido e perigoso. E sabia, no seu íntimo, que manter o ruivo a salvo era bem mais que um trabalho para ele.

– "Lembro de quando mandou cortar todas as árvores maiores que um metro e meio. O jardineiro quase enlouqueceu."

- "Não foi pior que dragar o laguinho procurando artefatos e depois deixá-lo sem profundidade para mergulhadores."

- "Oh, sim, aquilo foi interessante. Meu paisagista pensou que eu estava louco." Valentine principiou um sorriso e virou-se para o inglês. - "Por que me deixou beijá-lo no hospital se não sentia nada por mim? Ficou com pena?"

- "Não estávamos falando das mudanças que fiz na sua propriedade?" Radamanthys desviou o olhar para a lua encoberta por algumas nuvens. Não estava chovendo, era um tempo até agradável.

- "Você virou minha vida do avesso, acho que bem mais do que pensa." Valentine sentiu-se um pouco idiota. Ora, o segurança tivera pena dele, só isso. – "Se não quer falar de outras coisas, posso compreender, devo estar sendo um contrato bem irritante, afinal de contas você está trabalhando."

- "Deixe de falar como se fosse uma coisa. Preocupo-me com o senhor." O loiro apertou com força a cerca, o ruivo não podia entender?

- "Valentine."

- "Eu já disse que..."

- "Estamos sozinhos. Talvez não exatamente, mas estamos só nós dois aqui e agora e, a menos que haja escutas, seus homens não o ouvirão. Nem consegue falar comigo sem um tanto de distância não é?" Valentine suspirou. O que pensara que poderia acontecer naquele jantar? Não era uma historinha bonita que se conta às crianças. – "Vamos voltar. Acho que você precisa descansar para sua viagem." Deu meia volta para seguir para a casa quando um punho de aço o segurou no lugar.

- "Não superestime minha capacidade de manter-me centrado." A voz do inglês era um sussurro com um tom de preocupação.

- "Do que está falando?" Valentine virou-se para olhar os orbes dourados e viu a confusão e a dor neles. – "O que há, Radamanthys?"

- "Eu estou indo bem além do meu trabalho, já se perguntou o motivo?"

- "Você gosta de bancar o superprotetor?" Valentine viu o rosto do inglês contrair-se e achou que tivesse irritado-o além do razoável daquela vez. – "Vamos para casa?"

- "Não." O loiro já tinha tomado uma decisão.

- "Você não devia me obedecer?" Valentine falou em tom calmo, mas seu coração acelerou ao sentir que ele chegava mais perto. O cheiro da colônia dele entrou por suas narinas e entreabriu os lábios com a sensação de calor que vinha do corpo maior e musculoso.

- "Nunca tive pena de você." Radamanthys encarava o cipriota com o coração aos pulos. – "Pena não é um sentimento que se deva ter por alguém tão impressionante."

- "Acha-me impressionante?" Valentine sussurrou, sentindo a pele arder inteira quando a mão forte do outro o abraçou pela cintura e o puxou para mais perto. Apoiou as duas mãos no peito do inglês sentindo-se loucamente atraído por ele. – "O que..."

- "Sem conversas. Agora não, antes que eu pare para pensar na loucura que estou cometendo." Radamanthys foi rápido e tomou a boca do ruivo num beijo forte, exigente e intenso. Ouviu o gemido baixo dele e aquilo deixou-o zonzo. As mãos do segurança correram pelas costas bem feitas e puxaram-no ainda mais, colando os corpos. Ouviu bips no fone de ouvido e a voz de Sylphid comandar que todos mantivessem suas posições e ignorassem o coreto. Lembraria de agradecer a ele mais tarde.

Valentine apenas entreabriu os lábios e deixou o inglês beijá-lo, correspondendo com ardor. Os fios de cabelo em sua nuca arrepiaram-se com as mãos passeando em suas costas, o gosto de Radamanthys em sua boca o fez gemer um tanto mais e seu corpo enfronhou-se no do outro, achegando-se, colando-se, sentindo calor e um desejo insuportável correr por sua espinha.

O ruivo escorregou as mãos para cima e enlaçou o loiro pela nuca, abraçando-se a ele e sentindo sua boca ser explorada, tomada, invadida e dominada. Seu corpo reagiu e sua cabeça começou a girar. Apaixonado. Estava loucamente apaixonado pelo inglês e sabia que era uma loucura.

O toque enfim foi partido e os olhos dourados de Radamanthys pareciam presos ao verde jade do olhar de Valentine.

- "Por que..." Valentine principiou a falar.

- "Quando eu voltar. Eu não posso errar, não posso falhar. Entenda, por favor. Depois poderemos conversar com calma. Saiba que não sou indiferente, não mais." Radamanthys abraçou-o com carinho e suspirou. Era uma rematada loucura, mas era o que sentia.

- "Sente algo por mim?" O murmúrio da voz de Valentine soou como uma doce melodia para Radamanthys.

- "O que acha? Que saio beijando todos que protejo? É a primeira vez que perco meu rumo profissional."

- "Arrependido?" Valentine fazia carinhos nas costas dele e repousara a cabeça no ombro forte.

- "Não." A sinceridade era patente na voz baixa e um tanto rouca do inglês.

- "Vamos para casa."

- "Como quiser."

Seguiram em silêncio de volta à mansão. Não havia muito que Valentine quisesse dizer. Estava preocupado.

- "Acho melhor ir dormir, tem um vôo cedo amanhã, não é mesmo?" O ruivo suspirou enquanto se dirigia para a escada. – "Boa noite."

- "Boa noite, Valentine." Radamanthys deixou sua voz expressar que estava apreensivo. Observou o cipriota subir e ouviu no intercomunicador que tudo estava bem. Subiu para o quarto ouvindo os sons do ruivo se arrumando para dormir. Jogou-se na cama olhando para o teto. Não se trocou, deitando-se de roupa social mesmo. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceria se não conseguisse voltar. Adormeceu preocupado.

No outro quarto, Valentine não conseguiu dormir por muito tempo. Acordou pensando que o outro já se fora sem que pudesse se despedir e aquilo o deixou nervoso. Olhou o relógio na cabeceira. Duas da manhã. Tinha que dormir ou estaria mal no dia seguinte, só que não conseguia. Levantou-se andou de um lado para outro, suspirando. Não ouviu o clique da maçaneta do quarto contíguo ao seu.

- "Devia dormir."

Valentine sobressaltou-se com a voz baixa e grave de Radamanthys ali tão perto e virou-se para ver o loiro andar pelo quarto em meio às sombras. – "Que faz aqui?"

- "Ouvi barulho, vim ver o que era. Você não é muito silencioso quando está nervoso."

- "Eu não estou nervoso!" Valentine quase gritou, mas fechou os olhos tentando se controlar.

- "Percebi." Radamanthys foi para perto dele e o abraçou. – "Vamos, deite-se."

- "Não sou um garotinho."

- "Ainda bem, não me dou muito bem com crianças, elas tem medo de mim." Radamanthys sorriu de leve enquanto deitava Valentine na cama grande. – "Boa noite."

- "Fica aqui." O murmúrio de Valentine fora baixo, mas o inglês ouvira muito bem.

- "Não sou de ferro, Valentine." Foi a resposta do loiro.

- "Cale a boca e me beije. Você vai viajar amanhã, não sei quando poderei vê-lo novamente e, por todos os demônios do mundo, deita aqui do meu lado e dane-se o resto!" O ruivo corou absurdamente, o ar entrando e saindo rápido pela boca entreaberta.

- "É uma ordem?" Radamanthys falou com um ar cínico, mas seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

- "Não, não é uma ordem..." O ruivo amainou a voz e abriu o robe de seda que usava, deixando o peito alvo e forte à mostra.

- "Valentine..." Radamanthys deitou ao lado dele apenas para puxar mais o robe e expor o corpo do outro totalmente. Valentine usava apenas uma calça de seda de um pijama. – "Você é lindo." Conseguiu dizer antes de tomar a boca do outro na sua, vorazmente, sentindo as mãos do cipriota enlaçarem seu corpo e começarem a correr por suas costas.

Wyvern deixou seu coração disparar e como dava, foi tirando suas roupas. Desistiu de pensar sobre se era errado, se era loucura ou qualquer outra coisa. Atirou sua camisa, sua calça e a roupa íntima longe e sorriu ao ver o olhar de admiração do outro. – "Já me viu nu, por que me olha assim?" Sussurrou enquanto jogava ao chão o robe do outro e começava a beijar os mamilos dele com carinho.

- "Não podia tocar antes..." Valentine acariciou o corpo dele com os dedos e gemeu baixinho quando o loiro começou a sugar e mordiscar um de seus mamilos num ritmo que só podia chamar de intenso.

Radamanthys lambeu o quanto quis a ponta dos mamilos do outro, arranhou com os dentes e roçou seu corpo poderoso no menor, abaixo do seu, sentindo a ereção de Valentine firmar-se contra suas coxas. Sentiu um calor insuportável tomá-lo e beijou o ruivo novamente, intensamente, esfregando ambas as ereções em movimentos lentos. Ouviu mais gemidos e percebeu que gemia igual ou mais intensamente. Encarou o ruivo por momentos e então desceu com a língua em direção ao umbigo dele, deu pequenas lambidas, mas não era ali que queria ficar. Não titubeou e engoliu a virilidade do outro de uma vez, sentindo o corpo de Valentine pular um pouco na cama, mas segurou-o firme e sugou-o com força, provando-o num ritmo forte.

- "Oh, céus..." Valentine gemeu com o prazer que sentia, seu corpo ficando em ponto de ebulição, sua ereção pulsando na boca daquele loiro. As mãos de Radamanthys o percorriam e quando dois dedos introduziram-se em sua boca, lambeu-os, sugou-os, deu voltas neles, molhando-os.

Radamanthys sentiu sua ereção pulsar um tanto mais ao imaginar que o ruivo devia fazer outras coisas muito bem com aquela língua. Retirou os dedos e desceu a mão para a intimidade do outro, dobrando-lhe as pernas e começando a introduzir um dígito de cada vez no corpo perfeito e bem cuidado. Não perguntara quem iria fazer o que, mas sabia que se o outro não estivesse de acordo, teria dito algo.

- "Rada..." Valentine não sabia se enlouquecia de vez nem de onde tirara o diminutivo do nome do outro, só que parecia tão... Simples. Gemeu um pouco de dor com o segundo dígito a invadi-lo, mas logo seus pensamentos foram arrastados num mar de luxúria quando o inglês girou seus dedos e massageou sua próstata de um jeito absurdamente erótico. Contorceu o corpo gemendo mais alto e viu-se arfando incontrolavelmente enquanto o loiro o sugava ainda com mais força. Não ia agüentar se ele continuasse daquele jeito.

Para o inglês também não estava muito fácil. Estava profundamente excitado com os olhos verdes, com os cabelos avermelhados espalhados no travesseiro, com os gemidos, com o corpo fervente e com tudo o mais. Estava apaixonado, sabia bem disso. Lambeu o membro do outro e suspirou, subindo pelo corpo que se amoldava ao seu a cada toque, esfregou sua ereção dolorida nas pernas e coxas do outro e beijou-o novamente, de leve agora, nos lábios, encaixando-se nele, sem deixar de fitá-lo.– "Te quero. Agora."

- "Volte..." Murmurou Valentine enquanto o abraçava fortemente e gemia baixo ao sentir o membro do outro entrar nele aos poucos.

- "Sim." Radamanthys não estava em condições de conversar no momento. Enfiou-se no outro aos poucos, e logo começaram a se mover juntos, buscando prazer. Trocavam beijos, gemidos, arfares e olhares. Os corpos ora colados, ora mais afastados, no movimento de idas e vindas cada vez mais rápido e mais intenso.

Radamanthys ofegava, sentindo os quadris de Valentine se movendo contra os seus, forçando mais fundo e logo perdia seu controle, enfiando-se nele com força e rapidez, ouvindo os gemidos, os pedidos, sentindo os arranhões e beijos.

Valentine chamou por ele, baixinho, gemeu mais e mais alto, tentando não fazer escândalo, encarando-o de quando em vez, seu corpo indo contra o dele por puro desejo. Sentia-se seguro, feliz e completo. Derramou seu prazer entre os corpos, gemendo um tanto e sendo calado por um beijo voraz para depois sentir que o segurança também atingia o clímax e ficaram deitados, abraçados, embolados e perdidos em sensações, sem palavra alguma por longos momentos.

- "Você é carinhoso..." Valentine falou baixinho quando sua respiração melhorou um tanto.

- "Não é porque sou um psicopata que preciso ser grosseiro." Foi a resposta calma e seguida de um leve beijo na testa do cipriota. Radamanthys afastou-se dele com cuidado e suspirou profundamente. – "Isso vai complicar um pouco as coisas."

- "Você não é psicopata. Quanto ao restante, apenas volte e resolveremos depois."

- "Não fique preocupado. Sou ótimo no que faço." Rada riu de canto e virou-se para encará-lo. – "E voltarei, por você." A seriedade de seu olhar fez Valentine suspirar e entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele.

- "Vamos dormir." Radamanthys falou, finalmente.

- "Despeça-me de mim quando sair."

- "Vai ser fácil, vou dormir aqui, se não se importa."

Harpia apenas sorriu e ajeitou-se ao lado do inglês, pegando no sono rapidamente.

Radamanthys ficou observando-o dormir por algum tempo. Talvez fosse sua chance de ser feliz. Sua e de Valentine. Tudo ia dar certo, tinha certeza.

oOoOoOo

- "Valentine!" A voz forte ecoava na mansão do mercador da morte, sem obter resposta. Radamanthys arfava agoniado, tinha hematomas, feridas costuradas e uma leve dor de cabeça, mas havia voltado como prometera.

Sylphid o acompanhava, passava das cinco horas da manhã. Radamanthys permanecera fora por quase vinte dias, praticamente incomunicável.

- "Radamanthys, não grite assim, ele deve estar dormindo." O belga tentava acalmar o inglês que surgira como uma sombra nos portões da mansão bem guardada. – "Você precisa de um bom banho, está barbado, coisa incomum."

- "Não tive tempo para isso quando me escondi no cargueiro que me trouxe até aqui." O inglês vociferou, subindo as escadas com alguma dificuldade. – "Como ele está?"

- "Deprimido. Quando soubemos das primeiras mortes e você não respondia aos chamados, ele achou que você tivesse morrido."

- "O que você disse a ele?"

- "Que você só estaria morto se achássemos seu corpo e que o acharíamos de um jeito ou de outro."

- "Meu quarto ainda é ao lado do dele?"

- "Não."

- "Não?"

- "Ele se mudou para o seu quarto no dia em que você viajou." Sylphid riu de canto. O ruivo tinha sido um homem difícil de lidar após a partida de Radamanthys.

- "Ele fez o que?" Radamanthys franziu o cenho e abriu a porta do quarto que seria o seu e viu o ruivo deitado, parecendo em outro mundo. – "Eu não o acordei, está vendo?"

- "Nós lhe damos sedativos todas as noites, Radamanthys. Ele só vai acordar em uma ou duas horas. Venha, vamos cuidar de você. Vamos."

- "Só um pouco..." O inglês aproximou-se da cama e observou o ruivo que parecia mais magro e mais pálido do que antes. Passou os dedos pelos fios espalhados no travesseiro e suspirou lentamente. – "Eu voltei, Valentine, como prometi..."

- "Vem..." Sylphid levou o inglês de lá e foram para o quarto ao lado, que era o de Valentine antes, e onde Sylphid passara a dormir. O belga tirou toda a roupa do inglês e observou os ferimentos. Haviam sido até que bem cuidados, havia apenas uma ou outra complicação. Mandou-o para o banho, arrumou-lhe roupas, aparelho de barbear e tudo o mais.

Sete horas da manhã.

Valentine acordou sobressaltado e tenso, como de hábito, e estirou-se na cama pensando que era mais um dia sem notícias. Virou-se na cama, encolhendo-se e apertando o travesseiro contra o corpo. Não estava com vontade de se levantar.

- "Bom dia, Senhor Valentine." Zelos entrou com uma bandeja de café da manhã e um sorriso enigmático.

- "Não estou com fome, Zelos. Obrigado mesmo assim."

- "Desse jeito vai ficar fraco demais."

- "Não se preocupe. Comerei alguma coisa depois."

- "Hoje precisará comer. Tem visitas." Zelos abriu as cortinas e riu de maneira estranha. – "Ele vai achar que não cuidamos bem de você."

Valentine imediatamente sentou-se na cama com olhos bem abertos. – "Do que está falando?"

- "Bom dia, Senhor Valentine." Radamanthys entrou no quarto pela porta de comunicação e seus olhos dourados brilharam ao ver o ruivo acordado e observando-o com um sorriso que não parava de crescer no rosto.

- "Eu vou sair, com licença." Zelos saiu e fechou a porta, rindo baixo. É, teria que procurar outro emprego em breve. Tinha certeza que a vida de todos ali mudaria radicalmente.

Foi o tempo necessário para Valentine pular da cama e se atirar nos braços do inglês, agarrando-o como se para ter certeza que era real. – "Radamanthys..." Murmurou enquanto lágrimas teimosas brotavam em seus olhos.

- "Valentine, trouxe algo para você." O inglês pegou-o no colo e colocou-o na cama novamente, tirando do bolso uma pequena caixa preta sem muitos detalhes. – "Foi o melhor que pude achar sem ser descoberto."

- "Obrigado." O ruivo abriu a caixinha e um aro prateado simples brilhou sob seu olhar. – "Mas, o... O que é isso?" Olhou atônito para o sorriso sedutor do loiro.

- "Uma aliança de compromisso. Aceita-me?" Radamanthys passara grande parte de sua missão tentando entender por que não conseguia afastar sua mente bem treinada do ruivo. Tivera que concentrar-se demais daquela vez e por algumas vezes quase cometera erros fatais por conta de ter o cipriota ocupando-lhe os pensamentos e o coração. Talvez fosse mesmo hora de parar com aquilo tudo. – "Eu não quero mais ter que fazer isso. Eu pensei no que conversamos. Quer ser pastor, talvez agricultor, em algum lugar por aí?"

- "Eu o amo." Foi a resposta simples de Valentine enquanto enlaçava o inglês e beijava-o apaixonadamente.

**TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS**

- "Papai! Está nevando! Está nevando!" A garotinha ruiva, sardentinha e de olhos azul esverdeados batia palminhas olhando pelo vidro da casa em estilo germânico.

- "Vista seu casaco, Heather. Podemos ir ver a neve lá fora se quiser." Radamanthys pegou seu sobretudo e levou a pequena ruiva para dar uma volta enquanto Valentine se via às voltas com o café da manhã do irmão mais velho da pequena. Ewan era um rapazinho loiro de incríveis olhos verdes.

Haviam adotado os dois há cerca de dois anos, depois de estabelecerem-se numa bela casa de dois andares. Heather tinha agora cinco anos e Ewan tinha seis anos. Eram da Escócia e Radamanthys os achara por meio de sua intrincada rede de contatos. Os pais de ambos haviam sido mortos em atentados terroristas na Europa e Sylphid não demorara a achar que eram filhos mais que ideais para Radamanthys e Valentine.

Cape Brenton, Nova Escócia, província do Canadá. Era lá que agora moravam. Novas identidades haviam sido forjadas e o dinheiro de ambos estava bem administrado na Suíça. Arrumaram empregos quase normais, Valentine dava aulas de defesa pessoal e esgrima e Radamanthys apreciava o serviço de agente imobiliário que o levava a viajar para Halifax alguns dias.

A escolha tinha sido meio complicada, mas ao final, sair da Europa fora a melhor opção. A maior parte da população da Nova Escócia era de brancos, descendentes de europeus. O maior grupo étnico da província era de escoceses e as crianças já haviam feito várias amizades. Havia ainda ingleses, alemães, irlandeses, franceses e neerlandeses.

A imensa empresa de Valentine fora vendida aos sócios numa negociata de bilhões de euros e ninguém soubera o que acontecera a ele depois que uma série de mortes de traficantes de armas na África pusera fim a grande parte das ameaças aos negócios do "mercador da morte".

Radamanthys retornara de sua missão completamente exausto e machucado, mas cumprira o que prometera. Valentine o recebera de braços e coração abertos e Sylphid e toda a equipe do inglês não tinham dúvida de que aquilo não era apenas uma paixão.

Não fora simples, mas não tinha sido impossível.

- "Ei, esperem por nós!" Valentine terminou de vestir Ewan e juntou-se ao marido na alegre missão de construir um boneco de neve. Sorriu para o loiro alto com um brilho especial no olhar e lembrou-se da aliança de ouro branco na mão esquerda que ganhara no dia em que ele voltara da África. Parecia tudo tão distante agora.

- "Vai dar aulas hoje?" Radamanthys perguntou enquanto erguia a garotinha para que fizesse olhos no boneco com dois botões velhos.

- "Não. Temos o dia inteiro para nós."

- "Isso vai ser bom."

- "Tem sido bom, aliás, não me lembro de ter sido tão feliz." Valentine suspirou olhando o brilho nos dourados orbes do inglês. – "Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser assim."

- "Eu te amo."

- "Ei, se vão namorar, avisem pra gente ir pra casa dos vizinhos." Ewan deu uma risadinha cheia de graça e jogou neve no loiro que se inclinara para beijar os lábios do marido.

- "Espere aí que vou te mostrar quem vai ganhar uma bola de neve no traseiro!" Radamanthys riu e saiu correndo atrás do filho.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Eis o fim! Espero que tenham gostado e que eu mereça uma ou outra review. Obrigada a quem tiver lido, pois esse casal é muito especial para mim. Grande abraço.


End file.
